Zootopia (rewritten)
by I. M. Rally
Summary: A 19-year-old human girl named Aggie travels to the dimension of Zootopia to tske a long vacation, where she ended up meeting new friends, a bunny cop, Judy Hopps, and a con fox, Nick Wilde. Based on the story.
1. The first human in Zootopia

**Hey guys! This is my very first Zootopia story. It is rewritten from the of Zootopia movie with an additional character who comes from a different dimension, and the tritagonist of the story. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

After Judy say goodbye to Nick and Finnick, she heard a sudden commotion on the other side of the street. A group of teenage mammals are picking up on another animal a strange helpless creature so badly.

"Why don't you just go back to where you came from?!" a hippo yelled.

"Yeah, maybe your so-called 'another world' is really dumb!" a tiger added.

A 19-year-old human girl with insect fairy wings, long black hair, and dark-brown eyes, who wears a white dress and black shoes, glared at the teenage mammals that picked up on her, and yelled "Hey! My world is not dumb! It's normal!"

"Oh really?" a cheetah teased while holding a green remote control with a small satellite cable on top of it "If your world is normal, why don't you just leave our world, and never come back?!"

"I will leave this world if you just give me my remote control!" the human girl tried to take the remote from the teenage cheetah, but he throws to a teenage moose.

"Hey! Give it back!" the human girl shouted, but the teenagers still passes the remote to each other, until the teenage tiger caught it, and press the button of the remote that opens a green portal to another dimension, where it's full of carnivorous plants.

"That is not my world!" the human cried. "I don't belong there!"

"You do now!" the teenagers chuckled as they push the human near the portal, but…

"Hey!" Judy shouted at the teenagers, "Leave that creature alone!"

The teenage mammals saw Judy crossing her arms and glaring at them.

"Ey boys, look at this!" a teenage hippo chuckled, "I never saw a bunny meter maid before! She's so cute."

"Don't call me cute, kiddo!" Judy said angrily, "And you have to let her go or else."

"Or else what?!" the teenage tiger asked loudly.

"Or I'll tell the ZPD to call your mothers about what you did to that innocent creature." Judy smirked.

The teenagers think that the bunny makes a good point. They slowly put Aggie down, pats her head, and the tiger gives the remote back to the human.

"Now go and play somewhere else!" Judy commanded as the teenagers murmured while leaving.

The human girl quickly presses a button to close the portal.

Judy ran over towards the human and lifts her under her arm to help her get up. "Are you okay?" Judy asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." The human girl replied as she rubbed her head, and puts the remote inside her back pocket, and shrinks herself into a rabbit size.

Judy looks at the girl, feeling confused as she asked, "What are you?

"Oh… um, I'm a human." The girl answered.

"A human?"

"You don't know human? You don't have humans here in this world?"

"No. They're not familiar to us. We're just animals. Mammals."

"Oh, well, I might be the first one here."

"Guess so. Are you a predator or prey?"

"I think both. I eat animals sometimes, but I was also been attacked by animals. Example like those teenage animals did to me. Oh, I'm Agatha Galido, by the way. Just call me Aggie." Aggie puts her arm near Judy's face.

"Judy Hopps, at your service." Judy grabbed Aggie's hand and shakes hand with her. "So you're here because…"

"Oh, I was here to take a short vacation from my 16 jobs."

"16?! So aren't you tired of all of them?"

"Well, not really. I love my jobs. It's like friendship jobs. So since my friends gave me a month off, I traveled from my world to find a new one where I take a happy and peaceful vacation until those animals making fun of me."

"Well, it won't happen again! So if you'll excuse me, I'll go writing and putting tickets on others cars, okay?"

"But, I need a place to stay."

"You know, there was an old abandoned house near my apartment. I think you should stay there. I'll lead you there after my work is done."

"Okay!" Aggie said happily as she drags her white suit case with her.

While Judy proceeds to her work, and Aggie observes her while holding her suitcase, they saw Finnick, still in an elephant costume and sucking a pacifier, riding on an escalator of his van.

Judy smiled and waved "hi" to him, "Oh! Hey, little toot-toot..."

Judy and Aggie saw Finnick holding a large jar, collecting red syrup from a pipe. They both look up on the roof, seeing Nick melting a cherry-flavored Popsicle. He slides down off the roof to the ground, and helps Finnick carrying the jars full of cherry juice in their van, and drive off.

While Judy and Aggie observing, they saw Finnick, who was the one who drives. This gives Judy has become suspicious about it, but Aggie was just impressed.

"Wow, I never know baby foxes can drive." Aggie grinned.

"Because they don't." Judy hopped on her mobile and drive away to follow the van.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Aggie asked.

"Following them!" Judy replied.

"Hey, wait for me!" With the use of her fairy wings, Aggle flied to follow Judy while carrying her suit case.

* * *

In Tundratown, Judy and Aggie stopped by and saw Nick and Finnick's van, parking on the side of the road, thinks that the two are here.

Judy and Aggie saw Finnick making paw marks, putting popsicle sticks on the snow, and Nick pours the juice in Finnick's paw marks.

* * *

After they left Tundratown, Nick drags a cart with Pawpsicles near the Lemming Brothers Bank building, where he waited until 5 o'clock for the lemmings to come out.

When the lemmings come out, Nick called, "Get your Pawpsicles!"

A lemming heard him as it walks towards the Pawpsicle cart while the other rest of the lemmings in the line followed the first lemming.

Each lemming paid Nick 2 dollars for the pawpsicles, and they all eating them. After eating, they throw their popsicle sticks in the recycling bin, where Finnick hides inside the bin to collect the sticks.

On top of the bridge, Judy and Aggie still spying on the two foxes, which they were curious about it.

* * *

In a small constructing site, Nick and Finnick put a bunch of popsicle sticks on the ground to sell them to the Mouse Foreman.

"Lumber delivery!" Nick announced.

"What's with the color?" the Mouse Foreman asked.

"The color! Uhh... It's red wood!" Nick answered.

Through the grass, Judy and Aggie saw the whole thing. Judy grunts with anger, while Aggie just glared, after seeing the fox's action is a bad example.

* * *

"Thirty-nine, forty!" Nick counted the money to give them to Finnick. "There you go. Way to work that diaper, big guy!"

Finnick takes off his elephant costumes, hops in the van, and closes the door.

"What, no kiss bye-bye for daddy?" Nick asked teasingly to Finnick.

Finnick spits the pacifier from his mouth, and said to Nick, "You kiss me tomorrow, I'll bite your face off!" He puts his shades on, and turns the French hip-hop music on. "Ciao!"

As Finnick drives away, Judy and Aggie are crossing their arms, standing in front of Nick, and glared at him.

"Well. I stood up for you, and you lied to me. You liar!" Judy shouted.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." Nick explained "And I'm not the liar! He is!" he points down the street.

Judy and Aggie look at their left, but there's no one there. Then they look back at Nick again, but he was not there anymore. Then they turn right, they saw him walking away.

"Hey!" The two girls shouted as they chasing after Nick.

"All right, slick Nick, you're under arrest." Judy announced.

"Really, for what?" Nick said sarcastically as he puts a popsicle stick in his mouth.

"Gee, I don't know. How about selling food without a permit, transporting undeclared commerce across borough lines, false advertising..." Judy explained, but he was cut by Nick when he showed his permit and receipt of declared commerce.

"Permit, receipt of declared commerce, and I did not falsely advertise anything. Take care."

"You told that mouse the pawpsicle sticks were redwood." The bunny scolded angrily as she lets out her finger, pointing at Nick.

"That's right. Red Wood. With a space in the middle. Wood that is red." Nick inserted the popsicle stick in Judy's paw as demonstrated.

The trio crosses the street when the traffic light changes to green while Nick and Judy continued talking.

"You can't touch me, Carrots. I've been doing this since I was born." Nick teased at Judy.

"You're gonna want to refrain from calling me Carrots." Judy grunted angrily.

"My bad, I just naturally assumed you came from some little carrot-choked Podunk, no?"

"Ah, no. Podunk is in Deerbrooke County. I grew up in Bunnyburrow."

"Okay. Tell me if this story sounds familiar." Nick picked a blueberry from a from a roadside shop, and the deer didn't notice it while reading a newspaper, which makes Judy and Aggie complain about this, but they just ignored as they keep listen to Nick's lousy story, "Naïve little hick with good grades and big ideas decides, 'Hey, look at me, I'm gonna move to Zootopia, where predators and prey live in harmony and sing "Kumbaya"!'"

"Wait, predator and prey lived in harmony?" Aggie interrupted, and then squealed happily, "That's so great!"

"Only to find – whoopsie!" Nick continued his story of explanation. "We don't all get along. And that dream of becoming a big-city cop? Double whoopsie! She's a meter maid. And whoopsie number three-sie, no one cares about her or her dreams. And soon enough those dreams die and our bunny sinks into emotional and literal squalor, living in a box under a bridge. Until, finally, she has no choice but to go back home with that cute fuzzy-wuzzy little tail between her legs to become... You're from Bunnyburrow? Is that you said? So how about a carrot farmer? That sound about right?"

"Hey! N-fox, don't tease her like that!" Aggie yelled at Nick as she flies in front of him to block his way, "You also don't have the right to take her kindness for granted. You should apologize."

Nick looked at Aggie stubbornly, "Look, I don't know who or what you are or if you're a predator or prey, but this conversation is between me and the bunny. So it's none of your business, girl."

"First of all, I'm a human. Second of all, I'm half-predator and half-prey. And finally, my name is Agatha Galido, and don't you dare make fun of me because I was so different in this world!" Aggie explained angrily as her eyes shortly turned red.

"Oh really? So you live in another world or something? Who cares?"

"Well, Judy did! She saved me from those teenage mammals that picked up on me for being new here! And you should be impressed!"

"I'll be impress if I seen it myself, but I didn't see it. So I don't care, hoo-man."

"Human!"

"Whatever."

Aggie tries to hold her anger as she saw Judy tries to avoid being step by a rhino.

"Be careful now, or it won't just be your dreams getting crushed." The fox warned to Judy.

Judy and Aggie walks in front of Nick, and go face-to-face at him, still in an angry mood.

"Hey, hey! No one tells me or Aggie what we can or can't be! Especially not some jerk who never had the guts to try and be anything more than a pawpsicle hustler!" Judy scolded.

"Yeah!" Aggie agreed.

"All right, look." Nick bent down to say near Judy's face "Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want. Well, you can't. You can only be what you are." He points at himself, "Sly fox." Then he points at Judy, "Dumb bunny." Then, he points at Aggie, "Bad girl"

"I am not a dumb bunny." Judy responded.

"I am not a bad girl." Aggie choked her tears in.

"Right." The fox points to Judy's feet. "And that's not wet cement"

Judy and Aggie looked down, seeing that Judy's feet are sinking in wet cement.

"And you didn't help at all." The fox said to the flying human.

Judy tries to get out from the cement, and Aggie grabs the bunny's arms and pulls to help her unstuck.

"You'll never be a real cop." Nick said to Judy. "You're a cute meter maid, though. Maybe a supervisor one day. Hang in there!"

Judy and Aggie looked at each other sadly, thinking that Nick might be right. But they still think for themselves that they'll prove to him that he's wrong about them.

* * *

Later at night, near Judy's apartment building, Judy helps Aggie carrying her suite case, and leads outside the abandoned house.

The house is yellow with red triangular roof, containing a green door, two windows (one on the left, and one the right), and a pink chimney

"This is where you will sleep during your vacation time here in Zootopia." Judy smiled as she switched on the light.

Inside the house, the place is a little filthy. The house is not divided. Instead, the bedroom is on the right side of the house, the kitchen is further from the door, and there's a TV on the left side.

Aggie feels a little comfortable about the house, but she has no other places to stay, "Well… I'll get use to this."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Judy asked, feeling concern.

"I'll be fine, J-bunny." Aggie replied.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." The bunny walks out the door to her apartment.

"Goodnight." The human girl waved happily.

When Aggie closed the door, she goes straight to bed as she buried her head on a soft pillow, feeling exhausted from her first trip to Zootopia, and starts to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Pls review! :-) And if you don't like my story, don't put any nasty comments. It might hurt me (12-year-old writer).**


	2. Blackmailing

Two days later in Zootopia, Aggie, in her human size, just strolling through a sidewalk, and sight-seeing happily with a smile on her face, and arms behind her back, until she saw Nick, pushing a pink baby stroller with Finnick inside in his elephant costume.

While walking, Aggie glared at Nick, and tried to ignore him.

"Hey, hoo-man!" Nick greeted teasingly.

"It's human!" Aggie amended him angrily.

"Whatever." The fox kicked the human girl's left leg, almost causing her to fall.

Aggie was very angry as tries to hold her anger in, and continued to walk.

Just then, she saw Judy, driving in her mobile.

"Hi, J-bunny!" Aggie greeted happily.

"Hi Aggie!" Judy greeted back, "Can I ask if you saw the Pawpsicle hustler walking by this way."

"Oh yes!" Aggie crossed her arms with anger on her face, "He was passing by, kicking my leg, and I almost fell down!"

"Lead me to him." The bunny cop demanded.

As Nick keeps walking and pushing the stroller, Judy arrives, riding on her mobile, and Aggie pushes Judy's mobile.

"Hi! Hello!" Judy greeted Nick, "It's me again."

"Hey, it's Officer Toot-toot!" Nick teased, still walking.

"Ha ha ho... No. Actually, it's Officer Hopps and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case."

"What happened, meter maid? Did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me."

Judy looked and nodded at Aggie, signaling that she will push the mobile in front of Nick to block his way.

"Hey, Carrots, you're gonna wake the baby. I gotta get to work." Nick excused himself, but Judy and Aggie blocked his way.

"This is important, sir. I think your ten dollars with the pawpsicles can wait." Judy played along.

"Ha, I make two hundred bucks a day, Fluff. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve." Nick scoffed, "And time is money. Hop along."

"Please, just look at the picture." The bunny cop holds a picture of Mr. Otterton, holding a pawpsicle. "You sold Mr. Otterton a pawpsicle, right? Do you know him?"

"I know everybody." Nick confessed. "And I also know that somewhere, there is a toy store missing its stuffed animal. So why don't you get back to your box?"

"Fine. Then we'll have to do this the hard way." Judy then demanded Aggie, "A-girl, a little help please."

"Okay!" Aggie squealed in agreement as clanging sound was heard.

Nick saw something on the wheel of the stroller, "Did you let this flying hoo-man boot my stroller?"

"Nicholas Wilde, you're under arrest!" Judy announced in a serious look.

"For what? Hwurting your feewings?" Nick mocked.

"Felony tax evasion." Judy said as she opened a folder, and write something on a paper, "Yeeaah... two hundred dollars a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year since you were twelve, that's two decades, so times twenty which is... one million four hundred sixty thousand - I think, I mean I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying." Then she turns the page to look on another paper, "Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported, let me see here, zero." Then she looks up to Nick, "Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time."

"Well it's my word against yours." The fox crossed his arms.

Judy took out a carrot pen, and presses the button, playing Nick's voice, _"Two hundred bucks a day, Fluff. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve."_

"Actually, it's your word against yours." Judy smirked. "And if you want this pen, you're going to help me find this poor missing otter, or the only place you'll be selling pawpsicles is the prison cafeteria. It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

With a gasping look on Nick's face, Finnick opens the stroller hood, and laughs, "She hustled you. She hustled you good! You're a cop now, Nick! You're gonna need one of these." Finnick puts a sticker badge on Nick's shirt, and walks away while laughing, "Have fun working with the fuzz!"

Aggie also laughed in respond, and said to Finnick, "Good one!"

Judy glared at Nick, and demanded him, "Start talking!"

Nick sighed and confessed, "I don't know where he is, I only saw where he went."

"Great! Let's go!" Judy hops on her mobile enthusiastically, and Aggie puts her hands on Judy's mobile, ready to push it.

"It's not exactly a place for a cute little bunny." Nick smiled.

"Don't call me cute! Get in the car!" Judy demanded.

"Okay, you're the boss." Then Nick just remembered about Aggie, "But I don't think, you, hoo-mans, are interest about it."

"It pronounced 'human'" Aggie grunted, "And I'll find it interest if I see it for myself."

"Whatever you say, girl." The fox shrugged.


	3. Naked animals

At Mystic Springs Oasis, Judy, Nick, and Aggie enter a room with a fountain, ancient jars, and some sort of spiritual things. They encountered a yak named, Yax, who was doing meditation, surrounded by flies.

"Hi." Judy whispered softly, but the yak didn't hear her because of his concentration in meditation. She still greets, until the yak gets her attention.

When he spreads his hair to see who greeted him, he was surprise to see a bunny right in front of him, "Y'know, I'm gonna hit the pause button right there 'cause we're all good on bunny scout cookies."

"Uh, no. I'm Officer Hopps, ZPD." Judy introduced herself, "I'm looking for a missing mammal; Emmitt Otterton, right here. He may have frequented this establishment?" She gave the picture of Mr. Otterton and his family to Yax.

Yax took a gasp, then sneezes, and he chuckled, "Yeah, old Emmitt!" He gave the picture to Judy, "Haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. But hey, you should talk to his Yoga instructor." He leads Judy, Nick, and Aggie near the big door near them, "I'd be happy to take you back."

"Oh thank you so much, I'd appreciate that more than you can imagine, it'd be such an—" Judy shrieked when she saw Yax whole body without clothes, "OOH! You are naked!" she screamed as she faces away from Yax to avoid looking at him being naked.

"Oh, for sure, we're a naturalist club!" Yax explained.

Nick bent down, and explained to Judy, "Yeah, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything. These guys, they be naked."

"Why do you so freak about animals being naked?" Aggie asked confusingly, "In my world, it's normal for animals to be naked. Only we, human, are supposed to have clothes. We dressed up animals for fun. That's why I don't freak out about it."

"Nangi's just on the other side of the pleasure pool." Yax said as he opens the door, revealing all animals are naked, much to Judy's disgust.

Nick and Aggie just smiled at the freak-out Judy, and the fox said slyly to Judy "Oh boy. Does this make you uncomfortable? Because if so, there's no shame in calling it quits"

"Yes, there is." Judy marched in bravely.

"Boy, that's the spirit." Nick smiled as he and Aggie walk in.

"Yeah, mammals say the naturalist life is weird, but you know what I say is weird? Clothes on animals!" Yax explained more, until they approach Nangi the elephant, who was teaching yoga to other animals, "Here we go. As you can see, Nangi's an elephant, so she'll totally remember everything." Yax said, the he talks to Nangi, "Hey, Nangi! These dudes have some questions about Emmitt the Otter."

"Who?" Nangi asked while concentrating on yoga.

"Uh, Emmitt Otterton. Been coming to your yoga class for, like, six years..." Yax explained.

"I have no memory of this beaver." Nangi said.

"He's an otter, actually." Judy interjected.

"He was here a couple of Wednesdays ago, remember?" Yax said.

"No." Nangi responded.

Judy took out her notepad to write informations about the otter.

"Yeah, he was wearing a green cable-knit sweater vest and a new pair of corduroy slacks. Oh, and a Paisley tie, sweet Windsor knot. Real tight. Remember that, Nangi?" asked Yax.

"No." replied Nangi.

"Yeah, and we both walked him out, and he got into this big old white car with a silver trim... Needed a tune-up, the third cylinder wasn't firing. Remember that, Nangi?"

"No"

"You didn't happen to catch the license plate number? Did you?" Judy asked Yax.

"Oh, for sure." Yax said. "It was 2-9-T-H-D-0-3."

Judy writes the plate number on her notepad, and said pleasantly to Yax, "Wow, this is a lot of great info. Thank you."

"Told you Nangi has a mind like a steel trap." Said Yax, "I wish I had a memory like an elephant."

* * *

When Judy, Nick, and Aggie were outside, Nick said to Judy, "Well, I had a ball. You're welcome for the clue, and seeing as any moron can run a plate, I will take that pen and bid you, two, adieu."

"The plate. I can't run a plate, ooh... I'm not in the system yet." Judy exclaimed frustratingly.

"Give me the pen, please..." Nick requested.

"What was it you said? 'Any moron could run a plate'? Gosh, if only there were a moron around who were up to the task." Aggie smirked as she supports Judy.

"Girls, I did what you asked. You can't keep me on the hook forever." The fox complained.

"Not forever. Well, I only have 36 hours left to solve this case." The bunny cop said. "So can you run the plate or not?"

"Actually, I just remembered, I have a pal at the DMV. " Nick smiled as he, Judy, and Aggie hop in Judy's mobile, and Judy drives them to the DMV.


	4. Sloths

**Sorry it takes so long. I was also slow as a sloth. Ha, Ha, just kidding. I lost internet connection days ago, and it's back.**

* * *

Judy parked her mobile in the parking lot, and she, Nick, and Aggie entered the DMV.

"Flash is the fastest guy in there. You need something done, he's on it." Nick explained as the trio walk in to the counter, where some animals are waiting in each of the lines.

"I hope so. We are really fighting the clock and every minute counts." Judy hoped until she saw in front of her eyes, much to her disbelief, "Wait, they're all sloths?"

The DMV's employees are sloths. In the counter, a lioness is waiting for the sloth to stamp her paper, but the sloth just stamp the paper to slow, then moves to the next paper. In another counter, an armadillo waits for the female sloth to staple his paper, but the sloth staples the paper slow. And in another counter, a pig was taking a pictures was taking a picture for her driver license, but the sloth was too slow to push the button. When the pig was too tired to wait, she looks at the sloth if he push the button, which making her miss the shot.

"You said this was gonna be quick!" Judy yelled at Nick.

"What, are you saying that because he's a sloth he can't be fast?" Nick shrugged, "I thought in Zootopia anyone could be anything."

"Hm, I never knew sloths could be… like this." Aggie chuckled as she tries not mentioning the word "slow".

"Well, you should study many different animals more than studying common animals, girl." Nick smiled at Aggie.

"Well, I guess you're right." Aggie shrugged smiley.

Judy, Nick, and Aggie stand in front of the counter, where Nick greeted his sloth friend, "Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash, buddy it's nice to see ya!"

Flash answered slowly, "Nice to... see you... too."

"Hey, Flash, I'd love you to meet my friends…" Nick was about to introduced Judy and Aggie to Flash, bit he forgot their name, as he said to the two girls, "Uh, darlings, I've forgotten your names."

Judy was the one to introduce herself, "Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD" Then she introduces Aggie as Judy points her, "And this is Agatha Galido, a human from another world." And then, Judy greeted Flash, "How are you?"

"I am... doing... just..." Flash replied, but he was cut off.

"Fine?" the bunny guessed.

"As well... as... I can... be." The sloth continued. "What..."

"Hang in there." Nick said to Judy as she glared at him in respond.

Flash continues to ask Judy, "…can I... do..."

"Well, I was hoping you could run a plate..." Judy was cut-off.

"…for you..."

"Well, I was hoping you could..."

"…today?"

Judy froze by the minute to wait for Flash to say another word, but since the sloth finished asking, Judy said pleasingly, "Well, I was hoping you could run a plate for us. We are in a really big hurry."

"Sure... What's the... plate..." Flash asked as he was cut off again.

"2-9-T..." Judy answered, but she was cut off too.

"…number?" Flash continued, asking.

Judy takes a deep breath, and answered the sloth's question, "2-9-T-H-D-0-3."

Flash looks at his touchscreen computer, and tap on it, "2… 9…"

"T-H-D-0-3." Judy said as she rubbed her paws on the counter's table, which she was impatient.

Flash continued tapping his touchscreen computer, "T..."

"H-D-0-3." The bunny's ears are dropped down.

"H…"

"D-0-3."

"D…"

"Mhm, 0. 3."

"0..."

"3!"

"Hey, Flash, wanna hear a joke?" Nick interrupted.

"No!" Judy groaned and glared at Nick.

"Sure." Flash said.

"Oohh, I love jokes!" Aggie rubbed her hands and jumped with excitement.

"What do you call a three-humped camel?" Nick asked, making hand gesture.

"I don't... know..." Flash replied. "What do... you call... A..."

"Three-humped camel..." Judy grunted softly.

"Three-humped... camel?" The sloth continues his question.

"Pregnant!" Nick laughed as he softly punches Judy's shoulder.

"Ha, ha! That's a good one, N-fox!" Aggie laughed, "A camel has two humps on its back, and then third one is its baby! That _is_ funny!"

Flash also laughs, only in a slow movement.

"Yes, very funny, very funny!" Judy smiled, pretend to be laughing, "... Can we please just focus on the task?"

After laughing, Flash turns to his fellow sloth next to him, "Hey…"

"Wait wait wait!" Judy tried to stop Flash from sharing the joke to his fellow sloth.

"Priscilla." Flash called.

"No, no!" Judy shouted.

"Yes… Flash?" Priscilla responded.

Flash shares a joke that Nick told him, but Judy was frustrated, while Aggie continues to laugh so hard like she doesn't want to stop laughing at this moment..

"A three humped camel? Pregnant! Okay! Great! We got it! Please just..." Judy grunted impatiently, and dumps her head on the counter's table.

* * *

When a paper about the plate number 2-9-T-H-D-0-3 was printed, Flash takes the paper very slowly as it tears to separate from the remaining paper in the printer.

"Here… you… go…" Flash gave the paper to Judy, but since he was too slow, Judy hopped to get the paper from Flash's claw.

"Thank you!" Judy thanked Flash, then she reads the paper. "It's registered to... Tundratown Limo Service! A limo took Otterton! And the limo's in Tundratown! It's in Tundratown!" she yelled excitingly as she hops quickly to the door.

"Way to hustle, bud. I love ya! I owe ya!" Nick smiled as he and Aggie follow Judy to the door.

"Hurry! We gotta beat the rush hour and..." Judy looked outside, and was shocked of what she sees that it was dark, the cars on the parking lot, except Judy's mobile are gone, and the streetlights are on, "IT'S NIGHT?!"

* * *

 **Pls review:-) And if you don't like my story, pls, don't put nasty comments about my story. It really hurts me!**


	5. Tundratown and Rainforest District

When the trio arrived at the entrance of Tundratown, Judy shakes the lock that locks the wire fence gate with chains together, meaning it was closed, "Closed! Great." She snapped.

"Hm. And I will betcha you don't have a warrant to get in." Nick said sarcastically, and puts his paws behind his back. "Darn it. It's a bummer!"

"You wasted the day on purpose!" Judy shouted accusingly.

"Ma'am! I have a fake badge. I would never impede your pretend investigation!" Nick said.

"It's not a 'pretend investigation', Nick, I'm sure of it. " Aggie explained to support Judy, "In my world, polices are very serious, and they never do pretend investigation. Well, except for being undercover."

"Exactly! Thank you, Aggie," Judy thanked as she pulled the picture of the Otterton family, and showed it to Nick, "Look, see? See him? This otter is missing."

"Well then they should've gotten a real cop to find him." Nick mocked.

"What is your problem?" Judy hides the picture in her pocket, and glared at Nick, "Does seeing me fail somehow make you feel better about your own sad, miserable life?"

"It does. One hundred percent." Nick answered. "Now, since you're sans warrant, I guess we're done?"

"Fine. We are done." Judy pulled the carrot from her pocket, and gave it to Nick. "Here's your pen."

Nick was about to take the pen, but Judy let Aggie took the pen, and she throws it to the other side of the wire fence.

Nick sighed at this, "First off, you throw like a bunny, A-girl. Second, you two are very sore losers. See you later, Officer Fluff and hoo-man girl. So sad this is over. I wish I could've helped more!" He climbed up the fence until he reached the other side to get the pen, but Judy and Aggie were already there first.

"The thing is," Judy smiled as she grabbed the carrot pen. "You don't need a warrant if you have probably cause, and I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence."

"And if you have wings, you don't have to climb. " Aggie added. "So you're helping plenty! Come on!"

Nick had no choice but to glare at the two girls, who give him hard time, and followed them anyway.

Judy found a limo as she wiped the snow from the plate number, "2-9-T-H-D-0-3... This is it!"

Nick opens the second car door of the front, while Judy and Aggie opens the driver's car door.

When Judy searches for clues, using her cellphone as a flashlight, she saw a white fur on the car floor. She handed the fur to Aggie. The winged-human girl looks at the fur very closely, and sniffs it, she said to Judy and Nick, "Polar bear fur."

Nick nodded as he opens the storage compartment, and he was shock of what he found inside, "Oh my God!" he gasped.

"What, what?" Judy asked.

Nick pulled out CDs from the compartment, and smiled, "The velvety pipes of Jerry Vole."

Judy rolled her eyes, while Aggie let out a small laughter.

When Nick puts the CDs back in the storage compartment, he saw a window between two seats. When he open the sliding window, he saw something on the car seats, as he called Judy, "Carrots? If your otter was here, he had a very bad day."

Aggie heard Nick as she shrinks herself like Judy's size, and checks out for herself of what Nick saw. When she sees the back seats, Aggie gasped, not really shocking, and said, "Yeah, totally."

Judy uses her cellphone to see the cars seats, full of claw marks, "Those are... Claw marks. You ever seen anything like this?" she asked Nick and Aggie.

"No." Nick replied.

"Neither have I." Aggie said, "Except scratches on wood by my pets, but it's not as wild in my country."

The trio hops in, and Judy picks up a wallet, with the Otterton's family picture and Mr. Otterton's ID in it. Judy looked at it, and said, "This is him! Emmitt Otterton. He was definitely here." Then, she asked, "What do you think happened?"

Nick saw a cup with an Algerian letter "B" on it, "Polar bear fur, rat-pack music, fancy cup..." He thought, as he starts to panic, and puts the cups to their proper place, "I know whose car this is, we gotta go!"

"What? Whose car is it?" Aggie asked.

"The most feared crime boss in Tundratown. They call him Mr. Big, and he does not like me." The fox explains, still in panic, "So we gotta go!"

"I'm not leaving." Judy said. "This is a crime scene."

"Well, it's gonna be an even bigger crime scene if Mr. Big finds me here." Nick grabbed Judy and Aggie as he runs towards the car door, "So we're leaving right now!" When he opens the door, he saw two polar bears glared at him, "Raymond!" he greeted one of the polar bears, then he points the other polar bear, "And is that Kevin? Long time no see!" The fox grinned sheepishly, "And speaking of 'no see', how about you forget you saw me? Huh? For old time's sake?"

A polar bear grabbed Nick, while the other grabbed Judy and Aggie, and take them in their car.

* * *

At the polar bears car, Judy, Nick, and Aggie were sitting between the two polar bears who grabbed them. One of the polar bear watches a picture of him and another polar bear, who were tightly hugging a wolf while taking a selfie.

"What did you do that made Mr. Big so mad at you?" Judy asked quietly to Nick.

"I may have sold him a very expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk...'s butt." Nick whispered.

"Oh, you're so gross." Aggie commented silently.

* * *

When the car arrives at Mr. Big's mansion, the polar bears push Judy, Nick, and Aggie to Mr. Big's office.

Suddenly, a polar bear appears from the door.

"Is that Mr. Big?" Judy asked silently to Nick.

"No." Nick whispered.

Then, another polar bear appears from the door.

"What about him? Is that him?" Aggie questioned quietly.

"No." Nick answered in silence.

Then, another polar bear comes in with something in his paws

"That's gotta be him!" Judy said softly.

"Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking!" Nick warned quietly.

When the polar bear, who comes in last, sits in a chair, he puts something on the table; a small four-wheeled chair with a shrew sits on it, who was Mr. Big.

"Mr. Big, sir, this is a simple misunder..." Nick was cut off by Mr. Big when he points his hand to Nick.

When he knows what it means, Nick gently kisses Mr. Big's small hand as a respect, and said, "Oh! This is a simple misunderstanding."

"You come here unannounced on the day my daughter is to be married." Mr. Big guessed.

"Well, actually, we were brought here against our will, so," Nick explained nervously, "Point is, I did not know that it was your car, and I certainly did not know about your daughter's wedding!"

"I trusted you, Nicky. I welcomed you into my home." Mr. Big scolded as Nick shook his head in guilt. "We broke bread together. Grandmama made you a cannoli. And how did you repay my generosity? With a rug. Made from the butt of a skunk. A skunk butt rug. You disrespected me. You disrespected my Grandmama, who I buried in that skunk butt rug." The shrew continued scolding as a polar bear makes a sign of the cross to bless his boss's grandmother. "I told you never to show your face here again, but here you are. Snooping around with these..." Mr. Big was confused when he sees Judy and Aggie. "What are you, performers? What's with the costumes?"

"Sir, I am a co..." Judy was about to confess, but Nick keeps Judy to talk to Mr. Big.

"Mimes! They're mimes!" Nick lied, "These mimes cannot speak, you can't speak if you're a mime!"

"No, I am a cop." Judy spoke out, "And this is a human from another world. She's new here." She pointed Aggie as she wave "hello" to Mr. Big. Then, the bunny cop continues to say, "And I'm on the Emmitt Otterton case, and my evidence puts him in your car! So intimidate me all you want, I'm gonna find out what you did to that otter if it's the last thing I do."

Nick hides his face with his paw in frustration and embarrassment, and Aggie squealed in fear.

"Then I have only one request: Say hello to Grandmama!" Mr. Big said, then he ordered his polar bear servants, "Ice 'em!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, I didn't see nothing! I'm not saying nothing!" Nick stammered as the polar bears pick Judy, Nick, and Aggie.

"And you never will." Mr. Big said.

A polar bear throws a rug, and opens a hole, where it has cold water with glaciers, floating.

"Please, no no no no no!" Nick begged as he, Judy, and Aggie struggle to break free. "If you're mad at me about the rug, I've got more rugs!"

Suddenly, Mr. Big's daughter, Fru Fru, appears in the scene, "Daddy! It's time for our dance!" Then Fru Fru looks at Judy, Nick, and Aggie, who was waving "hello" and grinned at Fru Fru."What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!" Fru Fru scolded her father.

"I have to, baby, daddy has to." Mr. Big confessed, the he ordered his servants, "Ice 'em!"

When the polar bears lower them down to the water, the trio struggle for all their might to break free.

"Wait, wait!" Fru Fru shouted as the polar bears stop, "She's the bunny that saved my life yesterday! From that giant doughnut!" She told her father when she pointed Judy.

"This bunny?" Mr. Big asked.

"Yeah." Fru Fru replied happily, then greeted Judy, "Hi!"

"Hi!" Judy greeted also, the she notices Fru Fru's wedding dress, "I love your dress!"

"Yeah, it's very beautiful." Aggie added, "You're beautiful."

"Aw... Thank you!" Fru Fru said happily.

"Put 'em down," Mr. Big demanded as the polar bear closes the hole, and the other two put Judy, Nick, and Aggie down. Mr. Big looked at Judy, and said. "You've done me a great service. I will help you find the otter. I will take your kindness and pay it forward." He then kissed Judy on her cheeks leaving Nick confused than ever.

Aggie smiled about this, then she looked at Nick, who still in his confusing looks, and she said, "Ooh, I think Judy is better than you. You're very jealous of her."

Nick glared at Aggie for saying that.

Aggie then nervously said, "Or maybe I'll say this 'what just happened?'" she smiled at Nick if that makes him feel better. Nick rolled his eyes, gave a face palm to himself.

* * *

The trio became the guests of Fru Fru's wedding, but, apparently, the reception party is too small, but Judy and Nick can get used to it, while Aggie enjoys watching the shrews having fun, just like watching small mice running around.

One of the servers offered Nick and Aggie two small pieces of cake with small fire on top. They both get one each.

Nick uses a very small fork to slice the small piece of cake. When he took a small bite, it really taste good. While Aggie has her own way to eat the cake, she blows the fire on top of the cake first, then sliced it with the small fork, and eats it. It's like she eats a crumb of crackers.

"Otterton is my florist. He's like a part of the family." Mr. Big explained to Judy, "He had something important he wanted to discuss, that's why I sent that car to pick him up. But it never arrived."

"Because he was attacked." Judy said.

"No. _He_ attacked. He went crazy - ripped up the car, scared my driver half to death, and disappeared into the night."

"But he's a sweet little otter."

"Yeah," Aggie nodded, "I have otter friends, and they weren't so bad."

Mr. Big looked at Judy and Aggie, and answered, "My children, we may be evolved, but deep down, we're still animals." Judy, Nick, and Aggie looked at each other, meaning that they agree of what Big had said. Mr. Big continue to say, "You wanna find Otterton? Talk to the driver of the car. His name is Manchas. Lives in the rainforest district. Only he can tell you more."

* * *

The trio goes to the Rainforest District, and cross the bridge in Vine and Tujunga, leading towards Manchas's house.

Judy pushes a button to ring a door bell, and called, "Mr. Manchas? Judy Hopps, ZPD. We just wanna know what happened to Emmitt Otterton."

"You should be asking what happened to me." Manchas opened the door, and showed his right eye has a scratch.

"Woah. A teensy otter did that?" Nick asked.

"What happened?" Judy asked.

"He was an animal. Down on all fours. He was a savage!"

In his flashback, when Manchas drives the car to pick Otterton and send him to Mr. Big, Otterton got savage and attack Manchas. The black jaguar stopped the car, and jumped out of the car to stay away from the otter. Otterton got out of the car, and ran away.

"There was no warning. He just kept yelling about the Night Howlers. Over and over, the Night Howlers!" Manchas yelled.

"So, you know about the Night Howlers too?" Nick started, "Good, good. Because the Night Howlers are exactly what we are here to talk about, right?"

"Yep. So, uh, you just open the door and tell us what you know, and we will tell you what we know. Okay?" Judy persuaded.

"Okay," Manchas said as he closes the door.

"Clever fox." Judy commented at Nick.

Suddenly, noises are heard from inside Manchas's house. The trio were curious about this.

"Mr. Manchas?" Judy opened the door to see if Manchas is okay.

"Buddy?" Nick also checked the jaguar out.

"Are you okay?" Aggie asked.

But when the trio check Manchas, he became savage, and ready to attack.

"Run. Run!" Judy shouted as they three run away, and the jaguar chases them.

"What is wrong with him?!" Nick shouted as they ran out on the bridge.

"I don't know!" Judy answered, then she asked Aggie, "Ags, can you fly?"

"I can't!" Aggie panted, "My wings are wet, and they don't work until they're dry!"

When the jaguar almost caught them, the trio jumped off the bridge, and landed safely on a large branch as they continue to run, and Manchas still chasing them.

The three squeezed themselves in a log, while trying to crawl out of it away from the savage Manchas.

Judy reached out her police radio, and called, "Officer Hopps to Dispatch!"

Back at the station, Benjamin Clawhauser shows the wolf prisoner his phone, "Are you familiar with Gazelle, greatest singer of our lifetime, angel with horns?" The wolf shrugged, but Clawhauser keeps showing his phone, "Okay, hold on. Keep watching. Who's that beside her? Who is it?"

In his phone app, Gazelle dances with a tiger body with Clawhauser's face on it, "Wow, you are one hot dancer, Benjamin Clawhauser."

"It's me!" Clawhauser laughed, "Did you think it was real? It looks so real! It's not, it's just a new app. Hold on a second."

When Clawhauser pushes a button on the intercom, Judy yelled through it, "CLAWHAUSER! Clawhauser, listen to me, we have a 10-91! Jaguar gone savage! Vine and Tudjunga!"

"It's Tujunga!" Nick corrected her.

"Okay, we're sending backup." Clawhauser said through the walkie talkie. However, Nick quickly grabbed Judy and Aggie, making the bunny dropped her radio.

When the three still keep running, Judy pointed a gondola, "There! Head to the sky-trams!"

Nick and Aggie reached the gondola first, leaving Judy behind. While running, Judy tries to avoid to be caught by a savage jaguar, but she was slip, and nearly falls at the edge of the bridge.

"Get in! Carrots?" Nick said as he opens the gondola door, but the two notice the Judy hangs herself at the edge of the bridge.

"J-bunny!" Aggie called out.

"Go!" Judy shouted.

The gondola already moved before Nick and Aggie get in, being trapped by the jaguar.

"Buddy!" Nick tried to reason with the savage Manchas, "Two predators to another..."

Manchas charges at Nick and Aggie, but he was chained to the pole by Judy.

The two quickly walk around the jaguar to escape, as Nick said, "Now I can tell you're a little tense, so we're just gonna give you a little personal space!"

Manchas nearly attack the fox and the human, making them run towards Judy, pushes themselves off the bridge. Judy quickly grabbed the vine with her one paw, and grabbed Nick's paw with her other one. Realizing that Aggie can't fly due to her wet wings, Nick grabs Aggie's hand with his spare paw. The vine swings the trio.

"Rabbit, whatever you do, do not let go!" Nick said fearfully, while holding Judy's paw tightly.

Judy saw something, making her think that it's a safe place to escape, "I'm gonna let go!"

"What?!" Nick and Aggie shouted together.

"One… two… " Judy lets go off the vine, releasing her, Nick, and Aggie to the air, and landed on tangled vines.

"Carrots, you saved my life!" Nick gasped in disbelief.

"And you saved _my_ life!" Aggie said happily to Judy, but she suddenly realized that Nick saved her from falling, "Well, both of you… saved my life."

"Well, that's what we do here at the ZPD-" Judy explained, but she was cut off when the vines were cut as the trio fall from big leaf to leaf, and nearly hit the ground. With a struck of luck, the vines tied them together, and they hang upside down.

Just then, the other police officers of the ZPD arrive.

"Well this should be good." Chief Bogo said as he crossed his arms.


	6. Developing friendships

**Sorry it takes so long. I was on my trip to California, sitting on an airplane for 15 hours, and I'm enjoying my vacation in LA. While I'm here, I continue making more chapters. So enjoy!**

* * *

Judy then escorts Bogo and the other cops to the gondola drop off, "I thought this was just a missing mammal case, but it's way bigger. Mr. Otterton did not just disappear. I believe he, and this jaguar, they... they went savage, sir."

"Savage? This isn't the Stone Age, Hopps, animals don't go savage." Bogo said.

"I thought so too... 'Till I saw this." Judy pulls down the leaves to show Bogo the savage jaguar, but he was not there, "What? He was right here!"

"Or maybe any aggressive predator looks 'savage' to rabbits?" Bogo thought as Judy's ears dropped down, the he demanded the other cops, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Judy run towards the buffalo, and explained, "Sir, I'm not the only one who saw him." Then, she called her two companions, "Nick! Aggie!"

Nick and Aggie take a step forward.

"You think I'm going to believe a fox and this… strange creature?" Bogo scoffed.

"Actually, she's a human from another world. Don't bother the wings, she was born with it." Judy explained as she explains more about Nick and Aggie, "Well they were key witnesses and I..."

"Two days to find the otter, or you quit. That was the deal." Chief Bogo cut her off before holding a hoof out to her. "Badge."

When Nick and Aggie watched this scene, they look at each other if there's something they can do for Judy after she saved their lives.

Judy looked mortified as she tried to explained, "But sir, we had..."

"Badge!" Bogo bellowed, sticking his hoof out further.

Feeling defeated, Judy nearly removes her badge sadly, but the scene got interrupted when Nick said, "Uh, no."

"What did you say, fox?" Bogo demanded with a warning glare at Nick.

"Sorry, what he said… or what I also said was "no"! She will not be giving you that badge." Aggie said as she and Nick continued to explain, standing up for Judy.

"Look, you gave her a... a clown vest, and a three-wheeled joke-mobile, and two days to solve a case you guys haven't cracked in two weeks?" Nick asked, "Yeah, it's no wonder she needed to get help from a fox."

"Or to a human with wings." Aggie added, "None of you guys were gonna help her, were you?"

Bogo was about to say something, but Nick cut him off, "Here's the thing, chief. You gave her the 48 hours, so technically we still have..." Then he asked Aggie, "Uh, how many do we have left?"

Aggie took out her phone and checks the time, and said, "Ten left to find our Mr. Otterton, and that is exactly what we're gonna do." Then, she saw a gondola approaching the dock, "So, if you'll excuse us, we have a very big lead to follow, and a case to crack. Good day to you, sir." Aggie saluted as she and Nick walk away to the approaching gondola.

Judy was about to speak more to Bogo, but she proceeds to follow her two friends to the gondola.

When they reached the gondola, Nick opened the gondola door for Judy, and let her go in first, followed by Aggie, and Nick enters, then shuts the door when the gondola starts to move.

Judy softly sighed in relief that she is saved from resigning by a fox and a human, and she finally calms down.

Aggie took out a small plastic bag of small chocolate carrots, and eats a small one. When she saw Judy calmed down, Aggie hands out a small plastic in front of her face, "Chocolate?" Aggie asked.

Judy takes one small chocolate, and eats it. "Thank you. Both of you." Judy said softly to Nick and Aggie.

"Never let 'em see that they get to you." Nick spoke out.

"So... things do get to you?" Judy asked.

"I mean, not anymore, but I was small and emotionally unbalanced like both of you once." Nick explained.

"Har har." Judy fake-laughed sarcastically.

"Very funny." Aggie rolled her eyes.

"No, it's true." Nick glanced at the two girls, "I think I was eight or maybe nine, and all I wanted to do was join the Junior Ranger Scouts."

In his flashback, a young Nick wears a scout uniform, facing the mirror with his mother behind him. Young Nick ran to the Junior Ranger Scouts' apartment were the prey scouts were waiting for him. When he was taking an oath, the other scouts put a muzzle on him. Young Nick ran outside the apartment, removed the muzzle, and threw it away. He embraced himself, and cried in tears.

Nick's flashback ends when he continues explaining, "I learnt two things that day. One: I was never gonna let anyone see that they got to me."

"And two?" Judy and Aggie prompted.

"If the world's only gonna see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, there's no point in trying to be anything else." Nick continued and sighed.

"Nick, you are so much more than that." Judy placed her paw on his arm to comfort him.

The fox gently pulled away, then he asks the winged-human, "How about you, A-girl, things do get to you too?"

"Not really." Aggie replied, "I was also emotionally unbalanced, but not small."

Judy and Nick silently chuckled and rolled their eyes.

"No, really guys, it's true. You know me when I first came here…" Aggie grinned, "But it only begins when I was eight, nine, ten, eleven, and twelve when I befriended new classmates back in my days when I'm still in Elementary school. When I looked at them, I thought they were nice and good friends at first, but for so long I hang out with them, we have a lot of differences. I like toys, cartoons shows, and kids' stuffs, while my friends like teenage stuffs, which they call me different. " Her smile turns to frown when she remembers those stuff as she choked her tears, and continued explaining, "They keep on picking up on me, teasing and hurting me until we graduated," Suddenly, she shed a tear, but she wiped it away with her shirt, "I learnt many things those years ago, but I learnt three important things. One: Don't be fooled by their positive faces. Two: Being different doesn't matter; uniqueness can be a great thing for friendships."

"And… what's the three?" Judy asked.

"It's not over to find new friends." Aggie said as she shows the green remote control that she used when she came in Zootopia, "That's why my dad built me this so I can make friends from different worlds rather than in my world, so I will not get sad all the time. When I got 258 new friends from different worlds, starting nine years ago, I thought I'd never get new friends, not even in this world."

"Aggie, you already have friends in this world." Judy patted Aggie's shoulder.

"Yeah." Nick smiled, but Judy and Aggie glared at him when they remembered about his attitude towards them, "Okay, maybe I completely misjudge you, human. Sorry."

"You pronounced it correctly!" Aggie squealed and jumped happily when she heard Nick pronounced the word "human" correctly. Then she stopped jumping, and cleared her throat, "I mean, it's okay. No problem. Apology accepted."

"Really?" The fox gasped, much to his disbelief.

"Of course, that's what friends are for." Aggie leaned at Nick's ear, and whispered, "If you're my friend."

Nick rolls his eyes, and notices running cars below them, "Boy, look at that traffic down there. How about we go up to Chuck in traffic central. 'Chuck, how're things looking on the jam-cams?'" He called like he was calling on an ear piece.

"Nick, Aggie, I'm glad you told me." Judy said. Aggie just smiled, but Nick was distracted when he realized about the jam-cams.

There are cameras everywhere, all over the canopy!" Nick showed Judy and Aggie the security cameras. "Whatever happened to the jaguar..."

"The traffic cameras would have caught it!" Judy finished the fox's sentence.

"Bingo!" Nick exclaimed.

"Oh ho, pretty sneaky, slick-Nick!" Aggie laughed.

"However, if you didn't have it access to the system before, A-girl and I doubt Chief Buffalo-Butt is gonna let you into now..." Nick reminded.

"No..." Judy thought, "But I have a friend at City Hall who might!"


	7. Traffic cams

In the City Hall, Dawn Bellwether is carrying a tower of portfolio while chasing Mayor Leodore Lionheart, "Sir, if we could just review these very important... Sir!" She almost ran over a mouse in front of her, "Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized to the mouse, then she proceeds chasing Mayor Lionheart.

"Okay! I heard you, Bellwether, just take care of it! Please." Lionheart placed another portfolio on top of the other portfolios, and requested, "And clear my afternoon, I'm going out."

"Oh, no, but sir, you do have a meeting with Herds and Grazing, sir…" Bellwether got slammed by Lionheart's closing office door, making the portfolios dropped down around the sheep. "Oh, mutton chops." She groaned frustratingly.

When Bellwether picks up the portfolios, Judy, Nick and Aggie appeared, and Judy said to the sheep, "Assistant Mayor Bellwether, we need your help."

* * *

In Bellwether's office, where it was full of boxes, files, and a computer, Bellwether was typing something in her computer, while Judy, Nick, and Aggie were standing behind her, watching.

"We just need to get into the traffic cam database." Judy said to Bellwether.

While Bellwether doing on the computer, Nick plays the sheep's wool, "So fluffy!" he said quietly, "Sheep never let me get this close."

"You can't just touch a sheep's wool!" Judy yelled silently.

"It's like cotton candy!" Nick whispered.

"Hey, if you like cotton candy, I'll poof you one." Aggie giggled softly.

"Stop it!" Judy demanded as she fixed Bellwether's wool.

"Where to?" Bellwether asked Judy.

"Uh, Rainforest District. Vine and Tujunga." Judy replied, then glared at Nick.

Nick elbowed Aggie, saying that he wants the cotton candy now. Aggie snaps her finger, then a pink cotton candy cloud appeared, and gave it to Nick.

"There! Traffic cams for the whole city." Bellwether said as the computer showed the map of the Rainforest district, with the locations of the cameras. "Well this is so exciting, actually. I mean, you know, I never get to do anything this important."

"But you're the assistant mayor of Zootopia." Aggie smiled, "Officer Hopps told us all about you."

"Oh, I'm more of a glorified secretary. I think Mayor Lionheart just wanted the sheep vote. But he did give me that nice mug." The sheep showed the mug that supposed to be says "WORLD'S GREATEST DAD", but the "DAD" was replaced by "ASSISTANT MAYOR", as Bellwether said in touch, "Feels good to be appreciated."

Suddenly, Mayor Lionheart called through intercom, "Smellwether!"

"Ah, that's a fun little name he likes to use." Bellwether told the trio, "I called him Lionfart once, he did not care for that, let me tell you, it was not a good day for me..." Then she pushes the button on the intercom to answer, "Yes, sir?"

"I thought you were going to cancel my afternoon!" Lionheart reminded.

"Oh, dear. I'd better go." Bellwether excused herself out of her office, "It was really nice for me to be..."

Suddenly, Lionheart interrupted through intercom, "While we're young, Smellwether!"

Bellwether quickly exits her office.

"You think when she goes to sleep, she counts herself?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"Sush." Judy hushed Nick as she searches for Tujunga in the computer, "We're in." The computer shows about Judy, Nick, and Aggie being chased by savage Manchas, then another video shows that Manchas was tied in a chain by the pole. Suddenly, a car appeared on-screen, and two Timberwolves exit the car.

"Who are these guys?" Judy gets suspicious.

"Ugh. Timberwolves. Look at these dum-dums." Nick groaned in disgust.

In the screen, one of the wolves shoots a net all over Manchas.

Judy and Aggie gasped at this view as Nick guessed, "Bet ya a nickel one of them's gonna howl." Then on-screen, the Timberwolves drag Manchas with the net, and starts to howl. "And there it is" Nick said. "I mean, what is it with wolves and the howling?"

"Howlers!" Judy thought, "Night Howlers! That's what Manchas was afraid of, wolves! The wolves are the Night Howlers! If they took Manchas..."

"I bet they took Otterton too!" The fox guessed.

"All we gotta do is find out where they went." The bunny cop said as she changed the view to follow the car, until it disappeared when it drove into the tunnel, "Wait, where'd they go?"

Nick puts Judy's paw aside, and type on the computer, and said, "You know, if I wanted to avoid surveillance because I was doing something illegal, which I never have, I would use the maintenance tunnel 6B. Which would put them out..." The screen shows the same car that Timberwolves drove with it, "Right there."

"Well, well, well, look at you, junior detective!" Aggie exclaimed.

"You know, I think you'd actually make a pretty good cop." Judy crossed her arms in impressed

"Ugh. How dare you." Nick smiled as he continued changing the video in the computer to follow the Timberwolves' car, "Acacia Alley, Ficus Underpass, South Canyon..."

"Mhm, they're heading out of town." Judy added, "Where does that road go?

"Wait, I know where that goes." Aggie explained, "After the day we first met, I flied all over in and out of Zootopia for sight-seeing. Then, I think I know where that road leads to, but you can't get there by foot or vehicle until you get in that place. You might get caught for sure."

"Then, how are we going to get in that place without even noticing us?" Nick asked.

"I think I know what to do." The human girl smirked as she thought of a plan.


	8. Cliffside Asylum

At night, in her human-sized form, Aggie flies to the Cliffside Asylum with Judy and Nick riding on her back, and uses invisibility power, making the trio invisible.

"Wow, Aggie," Judy exclaimed, "I've never thought that you have lots of magical and super powers."

"Yeah, my friends from different worlds gave me these powers." Aggie explained.

"You know, with your powers and abilities, and what you said that you and your friends protect innocent creatures around the universe, you'd make a pretty good cop too." The bunny cop smiled.

"Oh, I don't know, J-bunny," Aggie said, "I'd never planned to be a cop, because it's very risky and I might get killed for sure. I was stabbed by a sharp wooden stake once when I saved a friend's life, but I survived since the stake didn't hit my heart. So that's why I like saving people with my friends, not alone."

Aggie was distracted when she didn't notice that she flies straight to the waterfall.

"Girl, look out!" Nick warned as he pointed the waterfall in front of her.

Aggie flapped her wings backward to stop herself from flying straight, "Hey, thanks, N-fox." She thanked Nick. "I almost get my wings wet."

"Well, that's what friends are for." Nick smiled, then whispered to Judy, "We're friends, right?"

Judy didn't answer but just rolling her eyes.

Aggie flied up to avoid getting hit by the waterfall until she reaches land, and hides behind a rock. She puts Judy and Nick down first, then shrank herself between Judy and Nick's size, and removed their invisibility power.

The trio takes a little peak at the entrance of the Cliffside Asylum, where two Timberwolves are guarding. The trio nodded as Judy and Nick held on Aggie's arms, and Aggie used her magic to teleport themselves from behind the rock to the side of the guard house

While hiding, Nick made hand gestures to Judy and Aggie, which they don't understand what his hand gestures mean, before he transferred to the other side of the guard house.

"Oh, why do I stop taking Skipper's hand gesturing lessons?" Aggie thought to herself.

When Nick reached the other side of the guard house, he supposed to give Judy and Aggie the signal to follow him, but one of the Timberwolves sniffs onto something.

Before the white wolf reaches Nick behind the other side of the guard house, Judy made a howl to distract the wolf, and the wolf howl in respond.

"Gary, quit it," The black Timberwolf whispered, "You're gonna start a howl!"

"I didn't start it!" The white Timberwolf said.

Judy made a howl again, making all Timberwolves howl.

Once all the wolves are distracted, now it's Judy, Nick, and Aggie's chance to run to the other side of the building.

When they made it to safety, Nick smiled at Judy, and said, "You are a clever bunny."

The trio notice a running water from the sewer drain, thinking it was a way in.

* * *

They finally made it inside the building in a sewer drain, while Judy uses her cell phone as a flashlight to look around them, where the room is full of hospital beds.

"It looks like this was a hospital." Judy said as she points her cell phone to the door.

Nick volunteers himself to open the door, but he was really scared, and he drags Judy near the door, "You know, after you. You're the cop."

Judy glared at Nick as she switched off her cell phone light, and opened the door.

When she opened it, Judy looked around the room as Nick spreads her ears to look, too, and Aggie also look around, placing her head between Nick's ears.

"Okay, all clear." Nick said as Judy rolled her eyes, and saw some hospital equipments.

"All this equipment is brand new." Judy recorded everything what she saw, using her cell phone.

"Carrots." Nick called Judy as he and Aggie pointing the floor with claw marks.

"Yeah, huge, huge claw marks, and they're quite scary." Aggie added

Suddenly, a tiger pounces against the glass, scaring Nick and Aggie, and ran behind Judy.

Judy points her cell phone through the hall with kennels.

The trio looked at each kennel where savage animal are kept inside. One of them was Mr. Manchas. Then, on the next kennel, they saw Mr. Otterton still gone savage.

"It's him. We found our otter." Judy announced to Nick and Aggie, then she leaned on the glass to reason with the savage otter, "Mr. Otterton, my name is Officer Judy Hopps. Your wife sent me to find you. We're gonna get you out of here..."

But the otter pounces against the glass, startling Judy, Nick, and Aggie.

"Or not!" Nick said, "Guess he's in no rush to get home to the missus."

When Judy got up, she counts a number of kennels with savage animals, "Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen... Not including Manchas, it's... It's fourteen." Then she turned to Nick and Aggie, "Chief Bogo handed out fourteen missing mammal files. They're all here! All the missing mammals are right here!"

Suddenly, Judy, Nick, and Aggie heard someone entered a code to open the door, Before the door open wide, the trio quickly hides inside an empty kennel.

Just then, Mayor Lionheart and Dr. Madge Honey Badger entered the room.

"Enough! I don't want excuses, Doctor, I want answers."Mayor Lionheart demanded.

"Mayor Lionheart, please. We're doing everything we can." Dr. Madge said.

While they were talking, Judy uses her cell phone to record Lionheart's admissions as evidence.

"Really? 'Cause I've got a dozen-and-a-half animals here who've gone off the rails crazy, and you can't tell me why! Now I'd call that awfully far from doing everything!"Mayor Lionheart snapped.

"Sir, it may be time to consider their biology." Dr. Madge explained.

"What? What do you mean 'biology'?"

"The only animals going savage are predators. We cannot keep it a secret, we need to come forward."

"Hm, great idea. Tell the public. And how do you think they're gonna feel about their Mayor, who is a lion?! I'll be ruined!"

"Well what does Chief Bogo say?"

"Chief Bogo doesn't know. And we are going to keep it that way."

Suddenly, Judy's phone rang when she received an inconvenient call from her parents.

Mayor Lionheart heard the ringtone, and alerted, "Someone's here!"

"Sir, you need to go. Now." Dr. Madge guided the mayor out, then called the security, "Security, sweep the area!"

When the alarm just set, the kennels, especially where Judy, Nick, and Aggie were hiding, were automatically closed and Lock, and the securities are coming.

"Great! We're dead!" Nick shrugged, admitting of giving up, "That's it. I'm dead, you're dead, everybody's dead!"

Then, Aggie noticed a toilet behind Nick, and has an idea, "Can you guys swim?" she asked Judy and Nick.

"Well… yeah, I guess I can swim." Judy replied as she puts her phone in a zip lock plastic bag.

"What? Can I swim? Yes, I can swim. Why?" Nick asked, crossing his arms.

Three wolves enter the area with their guns. One of them notices the toilet post-flush.

The trio slide down the sewer pipe until they reach the end, causing them to fall down the waterfall.

When they reached the water, Nick made it on the surface, but got separated from his two friends, then he called, "Carrots? Hopps? Judy?! Aggie?!"

Judy and Aggie made it to the surface, then Judy still held her phone in a bag, and yelled, "We gotta tell Bogo!"

* * *

In his office, Chief Bogo watches an app that has Gazelle dances with a tiger body with his face on it.

Suddenly, he heard someone is coming to his office. Chief Bogo quickly puts his phone down.

Clawhauser entered Bogo's office to report something, but he heard music from Bogo's phone, "Wait, is that Gazelle?"

"No!" Bogo said sheepishly.

Then, Gazelle's voice was heard in Bogo's phone, "I'm Gazelle, and you are one hot dancer."

"You have the app too? Aww, Chief!" Clawhauser squealed.

"Clawhauser! Can't you see I'm working on the missing mammal cases?" Bogo yelled, pointing the map of Zootopia with the missing mammals' pictures on it.

"Oh, oh, oh, yes, of course, about that sir." Clawhauser snapped out of it, and reported, "Officer Hopps just called - she found all of them."

Bogo was shocked, while the app is still playing as Gazelle in the app said, "Wow, I'm impressed!"

* * *

The ZPD surrounded the building of the Cliffside Asylum, and arrested Lionheart and Dr. Madge.

"Mayor Lionheart, you have the right to remain silent." Judy said as she and Bogo dragged him out.

"You don't understand! I was trying to protect the city!" Lionheart explained.

"You were just trying to protect your job."

"No! Listen, we still don't know why this is happening, it could destroy Zootopia!"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you..."

While the other police officers stared at Nick and Aggie, the fox shows his badge, which the cops didn't noticed it was fake, and walks away, wearing shades and drinks a cup of coffee, while the winged-human girl tilted her brown fedora with a pink bow on it as her greetings to the cops, and also walks away, following Nick.


	9. Betrayal

Next morning, at the ZPD station, reporters came to the station for a press conference about the missing mammals.

Ladies and Gentlemammals," Chief Bogo started the press conference, "Fourteen mammals went missing, and all fourteen have been found by our newest recruit, who will speak to you in a moment."

At the other side, while Nick and Aggie are there to support Judy, Aggie felt guilty about last that they escaped, using the toilet.

"Oh my golly," Aggie sighed, "I can't believe that I thought of escaping the building by flashing down the toilet, even it was really disgusting. Maybe I am a bad girl."

"Oh Aggie, you're not…" Nick comforted her.

"Nick, I'm a bad girl! Please say it." Aggie yelled in guilt.

"Aggie, even though you thought of the toilet is really gross for escaping, you're a clever girl." Judy interjected.

"Really?" Aggie was touched.

Judy nodded, then gets nervous as she bit her finger, and said, "I'm so nervous."

Seeing Judy like this, Nick jumped in to support her, and said, "Okay. Press conference 101. You wanna look smart, answer their question with your own question and then answer that question. Like this," Then he turned to Aggie as a reporter, "'Excuse me, Officer Hopps, what can you tell us about the case?'"

Aggie acted in respond as Judy, "' Well, was this a tough case? Yes, yes it was.'"

"You two should be up there with me." Judy insisted. "We did this together."

"Well, am I a cop? No, no I am not." Nick smiled, reminding Judy that he's not a cop, unlike her.

"Neither am I, Judy." Aggie cut in, "Like I told you before, I never planned to become a cop."

"Funny you should say that. Because, well, I've been thinking..." Judy pulled out two folded papers from her pocket. When she unfolded them, papers are revealed to be application letters of the ZPD, "It would be nice to have partners."

Nick was touched at this that someone sees something beyond his species, and takes it into consideration. And as for Aggie, she was also touched that someone, in Zootopia, respected her difference, especially on the first day she met Judy, and happily accepts it, even though she doesn't want to become a cop, but she doesn't like to deny of something she receives from a friend.

"Here, in case you two need something to write with." Judy gave Nick her carrot pen as he and Aggie smiled at her.

"Officer Hopps! It's time." Bellwether called.

Judy gives two thumbs up for her two friends before she goes to speak.

"And now, I'll turn things over to the officer who cracked the case." Chief Bogo announced, "Officer Judy Hopps."

When Judy hops on the stage, many reporters ask random questions. Then Judy points one of the reporters, "Uh, yes?"

"What can you tell us about the animals going savage?" The Beaver reporter asked.

"Well, the... the animals in question..." Judy answered nervously, then she turned to Nick and Aggie, who nodded at her for what they have thought her, and she continued, "Are they all different species? Yes, yes they are."

Nick and Aggie happily nodded as the fox starts to write on the application letter, then he turned to the winged-human girl, "Seriously Aggie, you never planned to be a cop? I mean, you saved innocent creatures in 20 worlds with your friends, and you're not a cop? You're not making one world a better place, but also the universe."

"Well Nick, my friends and I are agents and super heroes, and I don't want to become a cop because I don't want to get shot by a bullet… or a knife… or anything that are deadly." Aggie confessed as she shivered in fear to death when she said about deadly weapons. "Don't you remember that I told about the story where I got stabbed by a stake?"

"But Carrots wants us to be her partners, means you will be a cop. So what you'll gonna do now? Judy is your friend and you don't want to be a cop."

Aggie thought about what Nick said. She was a good friend to everyone, especially to the new ones. She doesn't want to let a friend down, and doesn't want to let a friend get sad and disappointed. "Oh, I hate to become a cop, but I hate denying more." She sighed, "I don't want to deny something that I received from a friend, and I don't want to let a friend down, or disappoint." The way Aggie says that, she thinks she really wants to be a cop. She takes the carrot pen from Nick's paw, and writes something in her application letter, "I'll give myself a try." She said as Nick rolled his eyes and smiled.

While signing their applications, they overheard of Judy speaking in the press conference, "It may have something to do with biology."

"What do you mean by that?" One of the reporters asked.

"A biological component. You know, something in their DNA." Judy answered.

"In their DNA, can you elaborate on that please?" A deer reporter raised her hoof and requested.

"Yes. What I mean is, thousands of years ago, predators survived through their... aggressive hunting instinct. For whatever reason, they seem to be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways." Judy explained.

Nick and Aggie were shock of what Judy just said. They moved themselves in to watch the screen where the pictures of savage predators are being muzzled, which it really reminded Nick of his childhood being muzzled. And for Aggie, she felt hurt when Judy stated that predators can go savage, since Aggie was also a predator herself. The duo take extreme offense by this, feeling Judy has done nothing but labeled all predators as "savages" which, in technicality, she did.

"Officer Hopps, could it happen again?" Another reporter asked.

"It is possible," Judy replied, "So we must be vigilant, and we at the ZPD are prepared and are here to protect you."

More and more mammals keep asking questions to Judy.

"Will more mammals go savage?"

"What is being done to protect us?"

"Have you considered a mandatory quarantine on predators?"

When Bellwether saw this, she quickly hooped in to get Judy off, "Okay, thank you Officer Hopps, that's all the time we have. No more questions."

When the press conference is over, Judy asked Bellwether in worry, "Was I okay?"

"Oh, you did fine!" Bellwether smiled as Judy

She bounces around with a smile on her face as she head towards her two friends, "That went so fast, I didn't get a chance to mention you two, or say anything about how we..."

"Oh, I think you said plenty." Nick said in a harsh tone as he held his paw up at her.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked

"'Clearly there's a biological component'? 'These predators may be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways'? Are you serious about this?" Aggie crossed her arms.

"I just stated the facts of the case." Judy explained, "I mean it's not like a bunny could go savage."

"Right, but a fox could? Huh?" Nick asked

"And a human too?" Aggie added.

"Nick, Aggie, stop it. You're not like them." Judy said in reasonable tone.

"Oh there's a 'them' now?" Nick glared at Judy.

"You know what I mean." Judy groaned, "You're not that kind of predator.

"The kind that needs to be muzzled?! The kind that makes you think you need to carry around fox repellent?" Nick pointed the fox repellent in Judy's pocket, "Yeah, don't think I didn't notice that little item the first time we met."

Judy looked down to her hip in shame as she forgotten that she had that on her the whole time. Ever since she was given to her parents before was about to leave to live her new life in Zootopia. Ever since she first met him at the Jerry Jumbo's Ice Cream Shop.

"And the kind when you ask if that mammal is a predator or prey?" Aggie reminded Judy angrily about the day when they first met, "Yeah, you think I won't be so suspicious why you asked me that kind of question on the first time we met. So, let me ask you a question Hopps, are you afraid of us?"

"Do you think we might go nuts?" Nick asked furiously, "Do you think we might go savage? Do you think I might try to...eat you?!" He snarled.

Judy flinched back, reaching over to her fox repellent to her belt as she shows Nick and Aggie fear into her eyes and start breathing heavily after her total fright she had with Nick.

"I knew it." Nick was eyeing it with sadness, while Aggie gasped on what she sees on Judy reacted towards Nick as a predator, means the bunny was afraid of predators, especially to Nick and the human girl herself.

As Judy looked down at her own paw, panic started to rise in her mind as she begins to realize what she had did, especially of her two best friends who were close to her during the case.

"Just when I thought someone actually believed in me, huh? Probably best if you don't have a predator as a partner." Nick sneered as he shove the application into her face as he storms out.

"And probably you don't need a human who comes from another world as a partner. How ridiculous would that be?" Aggie threw the application angrily to Judy as she flutters out, following Nick.

She looked in devastation as she saw the applications were already mostly filled out. Nick and Aggie would've become her partners if she haven't said these things about predators going savage, not even towards her two best friends, who were supposed to become her future partners.

"No, Nick! Aggie!" Judy rushed after her two friends but she was blocked by a crowed of news reporters.

"Officer Hopps, were you just threatened by those predators?" One of the reporters asked.

"No, they're my friends." Judy stated as she tries to pass through.

"We can't even trust our own friends?" Another reporter questioned.

"That is not what I said." Judy tried to get out from the crowd but more reporters ask more questions.

* * *

Outside the entrance of the ZPD station, Nick and Aggie looked at opposite directions, not looking at each other.

"Good luck living your own dream." Aggie said to Nick.

"Thanks. Have fun on your vacation." Nick responded.

"You too." Aggie replied as they both leave each other in an opposite directions


	10. Reconcile

Few weeks later, Judy learned that Night Howlers are flowers that make the predators gone savage. She takes her family truck, and goes back Zootopia to reconcile with Nick and Aggie.

When she arrived in Zootopia, Judy saw Nick and Finnick's van. She knocks on the van door, and Finnick opened the door angrily, holding a bat, "Who is it?!" He was shocked when he saw Judy.

"I need to find Nick, please." Judy begged Finnick.

* * *

Judy searches for Nick on a stone bridge, hoping she could apologize to him. Then she found him under the bridge, lounging in his lounge chair, wearing sunglasses, and slurping a smoothie.

"Oh, Nick." Judy was thrilled to see him as she goes down to comfort him, "Night Howlers aren't wolves, they're toxic flowers! I think someone is targeting predators on purpose and making them go savage."

Nick removes his sunglasses, and puts the smoothie down as he said, still angry, "Wow...Isn't that interesting." He turns and slowly walks away from her as he heads under the bridge.

Judy ears goes down as she watch him walk off, "Wait, please don't. I-I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you. I wouldn't forgive me either." Nick stops walking, and listens to what Judy will have to say. "I was ignorant, and irresponsible and small-minded. But predators shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. I have to fix this. But I can't do it without you. And after we're done, you can hate me, and..." Then Judy starts to cry, "That'll be fine, because I was a horrible friend, and I hurt you, and you... and you can walk away knowing that you were right all along - I really am just a dumb bunny."

As Judy continues to cry, Nick secretly recorded her last line with her carrot pen, and hits the button to play, "I really am just a dumb bunny." Judy lifted her head up as she see his arm rise up showing her pen as he plays the recording again."I really am just a dumb bunny."

Nick turned to Judy, and said in softer tone, "Don't worry, carrots. I'll let you erase it...In 48 hours."

Judy still cries, but mixed with laughter and happiness when she was forgiven by her best friend.

"Alright, get in here." Nick opened his arms, and Judy placed her head on his chest as she continued to cry. The fox pulls the bunny in embrace, "Okay, oh, you bunnies, you're so emotional. There we go, deep breath. Are you just trying to steal the pen? Is that what this is?" He teased her as Judy slowly starts to laugh softly reaching for her pen. She didn't know that she is standing on Nick's tail, "You are standing on my tail, though... Off, off!" Nick begged in a little pain.

"I'm sorry. " Judy gasped and backed away.

"Hey, no problem." Nick handed her the pen as Judy puts it in her pocket.

"Nick, thank you... for accepting my apology." The bunny wiped her tears away.

"Hey, it's what I do, Carrots. Now let's go out there and finish cracking this case for real." The fox smiled widely.

Suddenly, Judy thought that something or someone is missing, "But this case cracking needs a third. Where's Aggie?"

Nick's eyes widened in realization, "Oh yeah, her. I don't know. We've got separated after we left you."

Judy thought, and thought, and thought, until she snapped right out of it, her eyes are widened, and her ears up straight, "I know where she is."

* * *

In the old and abandoned house, where Aggie still lives, Aggie, still in her small sized form, packed her clothes and things in her luggage. Then, she heard a knock from her door.

"Come in!" She called. When the door opened, it revealed to be Judy and Nick. Aggie was shocked, but still angry at Judy, "Oh, it's you."

"Aggie, what are you doing?" Judy asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Aggie replied in a harsh tone, folding her white shirt, and put it in her luggage.

"You're leaving?!" Nick exclaimed.

"I don't think Zootopia needs another predator here." Aggie sighed sadly, referring to herself as she puts another white shirt in her bag, "Like this world doesn't need a human here, too."

"Listen Aggie," Judy interjected, and walked towards Aggie, "Night Howlers aren't wolves, they're toxic flowers! I think someone is targeting predators on purpose and making them go savage."

"Hmmm. That's interesting." Aggie acted like she was interested, then said in a cruel tone, "But it's uncommon in my world." She moves her luggage and herself away from Judy to get more things from her closet.

Judy's ears drop down, and she kneeled down to the floor, "Look, I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you, A-girl. I wouldn't forgive me either." Aggie stops packing, and gives herself a chance to listen to Judy, "I was ignorant, irresponsible and small-minded. And I also let out my pride to prove myself that I'm a real cop. But predators, and also you, shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. I have to fix this. But I can't do it without one of my two best friends who help me solve a case. And after that, you can leave this world and never come back…" Then Judy starts to cry, like what she did in front of Nick, "And that'll be okay, because I was a bad friend, and I hurt you, just like those teens who hurt you when you first came here, and you can forget all about me - I am such a very, very bad friend." Then, she cries even more as Nick held in to her shoulder to comfort her.

Aggie's shoulders went down when she heard of Judy's confession of mistakes. It really reminded her of herself when she apologized to some of her friends, and reminded her of her friends when they apologized to each other and to her. Also, Aggie felt bad when her first friend in Zootopia cries hardly. It's like she gives the bunny a hard time. She never intends to give her friend a hard time, and tears were formed in her eyes, too. Aggie gently throws a small plastic bag of small chocolate carrots in front of Judy's knees. Judy and Nick lifted their heads as Aggie turned to them, and said in a softer tone while choking her cry in and wiping small tears away, "Well, everybody deserves chances…Especially friends."

Judy continues to cry but was laughing for joy and happiness as she gets up on her feet, and walks slowly towards Aggie.

"Alright, come here. Just please stop crying!" Aggie opened her arms, ready for a hug, and Judy hugged her tightly, still crying. "Oh, it's like the Friendship test all over again. It's okay, it's okay." She patted her back to let the bunny's tears out, then she reached out one hand to Nick to let him join the group hug. Nick smiled as he joins him, and hugs Judy and Aggie. The winged-human girl's tears went out from her eyes, and cried, "Oh, I missed you guys, and I don't want to leave this place without saying goodbye to you." Then she feels a little cramp from her insect-fairy wings, "You, guys, are crumpling my wings… Please, let go!" She said, as rubbed her back.

"Oh, sorry." Judy and Nick gasped and broke their group hug.

"No problem," Aggie grunted as she straightened up her wings, "A little straighten up, and that'll do."

"Hey, Ags. Thanks for accepting my apology." Judy smiled, wiping her tears away, "It means everything to me."

"Well, am I your friend? Of course I am." Aggie reminded Judy that they're always been friends, "And friends always forgive each other."

"And really…" Judy grabs the small plastic bag of chocolate carrots, and gave it to Aggie, "You don't need to give these to me."

But Aggie slowly pushes the plastic bag in Judy's paws, "No, I meant to give them to you to make you feel better 'cause you make me cry!"

Judy hugged Aggie one more time to help her stop crying, "Alright, I'll stop crying." Judy laughed softly.

When they broke the hug, Aggie wiped her last tear, and shouted happily, "Well, what are we standing here for?! Let's crack this case together once and for all!" She grabs her party cannon, and fired it up with confetti.

Judy lightens up as she hop around. "Oh yes, come on! We need get going!"

When Judy was about to head back to the Hopps's family truck, Nick grabbed her wrist, apologized in a sadder tone, "Can you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"

"And can you forgive me too?" Aggie interjected, having her arms on her back.

Judy knows that her two best friends re sights back when Nick lash out to her and even scared Judy forcing her to reach for her fox repellent, and the two walked out that door leaving Judy behind making her feel so much guilt in her, and making her apologized more to them. "Of course! We're friends!" She said happily, "Don't worry. I'll let you guys off the hook." She proceeds walking back to her truck.

Aggie squealed happily, removing her sadness as she and Nick smiled at each other that their bunny friend forgave them, and followed her to her truck.


	11. Information from the weasel

When the trio drove off in the truck, Nick and Aggie were surprised when they saw a bag of blueberries.

"Ooh, I thought you guys only grew carrots!" Nick exclaimed as he eats a few berries.

"No kidding!" Aggie added as she gets some too, and keeps some berries in her spare plastic bag.

"What's your plan?" Nick asked Judy.

"We are gonna follow the night howlers." Judy replied.

"But how?" Aggie questioned.

"Know this guy?" Judy asked Nick, showing her phone with a picture of a weasel.

"Uh-huh," Nick nodded, "I told you, I know everybody!"

"Well, hello! Step right up. Anything you need, I got it. All your favorite movies, I've got movies that haven't even been released yet." The weasel announced when an armadillo appeared, but she just ignores it and walked away, "15% off. 20! Make me an offer! Come on!"

Just then, Judy, Nick, and Aggie appeared, confronting the weasel.

"Well, well. Look who it is, the Duke of Bootleg." Nick said teasingly.

"What's it to you, Wilde? Shouldn't you be melting down a pawpsicle or something?" The weasel said to Nick, then he notices Judy, "Hey, if it isn't Flopsy the Copsy."

"We both know those weren't moldy onions I caught you stealing." Judy crossed her arms, "What were you gonna do with those Night Howlers, Weselton?"

"It's Weaselton, Duke Weaselton," Duke corrected her, "And I ain't talking, Rabbit. And there ain't nothing you can do to make me." He throws a toothpick on Judy's face.

Judy, Nick, and Aggie looked at each for having an idea.

"Ice 'em!" Mr. Big commanded his polar bear to ice Duke, while Judy, Nick, who was holding a teacup, and Aggie, who was sipping an apple juice, waiting for Duke to confess.

"You dirty rat," Duke scolded Mr. Big as he struggled, "Why are you helping her? She's a cop!"

"And the godmother to my future granddaughter." Mr. Big added.

Then a pregnant Fru Fru appeared, and said, "I'm gonna name her Judy."

Judy was so touch as her ears drop down.

Mr. Big chuckled, then ordered his servant, "Ice this weasel!"

Duke squeaked, then confesses, "Alright, alright, please, I'll talk, I'll talk. I stole those Night Howlers so I could sell 'em. They offered me what I couldn't refuse - money."

"And to whom did you sell them?" Judy asked.

"A ram named Doug." Duke answered, "We got a drop spot underground. Just watch it. Doug is the opposite of friendly: he's unfriendly."


	12. Train race

Judy, Nick, and Aggie go to the closed train station to find Doug. Down there, they saw an abandoned subway train car.

Judy opens the window to get her, Nick, and Aggie in, where there are Night Howlers are stored.

"The weasel wasn't lying." Judy said.

"Yeah, it looks like old Doug's cornered the market on Night Howlers." Nick agreed.

Suddenly, Doug appeared from the door, wearing a gas mask, and grabs a pot of Night Howlers, while Judy, Nick, and Aggie hide under. They saw the ram, cultivating Night Howlers into a serum, and place them in darts.

Then, Doug's phone rang, and he answered, "You got Doug here. What's the mark? Cheetah in Sahara Square, got it." He loaded the serum in a dart gun, "Serious? Yeah, I know they're fast, I can hit 'em. Listen, I hit a tiny little otter through the open window of a moving car."

The trio were shocked when they learned that Doug shoots serum on Mr. Otterton, and Manchas nights ago.

"Yeah, I'll buzz you when it's done. Or you'll see it on the news, you know, whichever comes first." Doug placed the dart gun in a brief case.

Suddenly, someone knocks at the door, "Hey, Doug, open up! We've got your latte!"

"Alright, Woolter and Jesse are back so I'm leaving now." Doug said on the phone, and walked towards the door.

Judy comes out from her hiding place, and Nick exclaimed in fear,"Where are you going? Get back here! What are you doing, he's gonna see you!" Then Judy saw the controls of the car, which makes Nick keeps warning her, "What are you looking at? Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it! Carrots! Carrots!"

The bunny thinks to take the evidence to the ZPD by controlling the car, then he called softly to Aggie, "A-girl, a little help, please."

While Doug is talking to Woolter and Jesse, Aggie, in her regular human size, kicked Doug out of the car, closes the door, and locked it.

"What are you doing?!" Nick screamed in panic, "You just trapped us in here!"

"We need to get this evidence to the ZPD." Judy said.

"Okay, great," Nick grabbed the brief case, where the dart gun is placed, "Here it is. Got it."

"No. All of it!" Judy ran to the control room of the car.

"Wait, what?" Nick and Aggie exclaimed as they follow Judy to the control room.

Judy switches on anything to activate the train car.

"Great, you're a conductor now, huh?" Nick cuts in, still in panic, "Hey, listen, it would take a miracle to get this rust bucket going."

When Judy stirred the wheel, the train car starts to move.

"Well. Hallelujah!" The fox exclaimed.

"We kinda got a situation at the lab..." Jesse talk on his phone, then he and Woolter noticed the car moved away, and go after it, "It just got worse!"

"Well, mission accomplished."Aggie chuckled, "It's a good thing I take fighting skill training by my friends, and we go through missions together."

"Good for you, girl." Nick smiled at Aggie, then he asked Judy, "Since this human's party cannon was not here for a victory, would it be premature for me to give a little victory toot toot?"

"Alright. One toot toot." Judy looked at him as Nick pulled the chain to blow the horn, and Aggie rolled her eyes when Nick insulted her party cannon.

Unbeknownst to the trio, Woolter and Jesse climbed up on a runaway subway train car.

"Well, I can cross that off the bucket list." Nick rubbed his paws, but suddenly he, Judy, and Aggie heard a banging sound from the back.

Woolter uses the sun roof of the car to get in, and run towards the control room. Nick and Aggie quickly close and lock the door before the ram gets in. Woolter head butt the door to break in.

Then, Judy, Nick, and Aggie heard another banging sound on the roof, "Maybe that's just hail?" Nick guessed.

"Hey, there's no hail in a tunnel!" Aggie corrected him.

Jesse breaks the front door window to get in, only his head and hooves get in, to stop Judy controlling the car.

Nick and Aggie tried to help Judy, but Jesse pushed them back. When they peak through closing window door, where Woolter runs fast to break in, the duo open the door, and called to Judy," Incoming!"

Woolter pass through the opening door, causing to push Judy and Jesse out of the control room, but Judy hangs on to Woolter's horn.

"Carrots!" Nick cried.

"J-bunny!" Aggie shouted in worried.

"Don't stop, keep going!" Judy commanded.

"No, no. Please stop!" Jesse begged as he continued to run.

"Do not stop this car!" Judy commanded Nick and Aggie once again.

Jesse leaned against the wall of the tunnel to avoid getting hit, but his shirt and wool of his belly were sheared by the side of the car when it passes by in speed.

Woolter throws Judy off his horn to the roof of the car, and punches the window to stop Nick from controlling the car.

When the subway train car was out from the tunnel, Judy saw another train, coming towards them. The bunny gasped in horror, until she saw a train track lever stock, which gives her an idea.

"Speed up, Nick, Aggie, speed up!" Judy said, through the sun roof.

"There's another train coming!" Nick complained while controlling the wheel.

"Trust me. Speed up!" Judy said again.

Nick and Aggie turned the wheel to take the car in speed.

Woolter turned around, seeing another train coming towards them, "Stop the train!" he shouted while trying to unstuck himself.

But Judy interrupted the ram, and said, "Hey! Need some help?" She kicked Woolter off, and landed on the lever, changing the subway train car's direction, which making it stumbled down due to the speed, dragging itself to another station, but causes the sparks to ignite.

In the tunnel, Judy, Nick, and Aggie saw the dead end of the tracks, "I think this is our stop!" Nick shouted as he, Judy, and Aggie jumped out of the car, leaving it to stop on the dead end.

"Okay, maybe... Maybe some of the evidence survived." Judy breathed out, but the train car exploded, destroying all of the evidence. "Everything is gone. We've lost it all." The bunny sighed sadly.

"Yeah." Nick said, showing the briefcase with the Night Howler evidence, "Oh, except for this!" He and Aggie laughed.

"Ooh, Nick yes!" Judy cheered happily as she punched Nick's shoulder, which making him grasped his shoulder in pain.

"Come on! We gotta get to the ZPD." Judy took the briefcase, and runs with it, followed by Nick and Aggie. "Cut through the Natural History Museum." Judy added as the trio continued running to the museum, hoping to get the evidence to the ZPD successfully.


	13. Mastermind

Judy, Nick, and Aggie raced through the Natural History Museum to get the evidence to the ZPD, until they encountered Bellwether and her ram guards.

"We found out what's happening." Judy told Bellwether, "Someone's darting predators with a serum. That's what's making them go savage!"

"I'm so proud of you, Judy, you did just a super job." Bellwether said proudly.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Judy said as was about to give the case to Bellwether, but suddenly, she puzzled her of something, then she asked the sheep, "How did you know where to find us?"

"I'll go ahead and take that case, now." Bellwether didn't flinch as she expected Judy to give the case to her.

"Uh, you know what," Judy backed away, and said in a cheery tone, "I think Nick, Aggie, and I will just take this to the ZPD."

When they spun their heels, they saw Woolter blocking the museum's entrance to the ZPD, cracking his neck from the kick by Judy.

Judy, Nick, and Aggie realized that Bellwether was the mastermind of the savage attacks. "Run." The trio said to each other as they flee.

"Get them." Bellwether commanded her guards as they go after the trio.

When they run inside the storage room, Judy looked behind if someone is closer to catch them, but, because she didn't see where she's going, her leg was grazed by a tusk, and she grunts in pain.

"Carrots!" Nick cried in horror as he and Aggie run back to help Judy, while Judy grabbed the case.

"I got you." Nick carried Judy, while Aggie lifted the bunny's feet, and run behind a large pillar.

When the duo gently put Judy down, Aggie pulls out an iodine bottle and a cotton ball from her pocket, poured a small amount of iodine on the cotton ball, and gently rubbed in on Judy's wound, while Nick pulled out his handkerchief, causing the blueberries to spilled out all over the floor, picked one berry and held it to the bunny, "Blueberry?"

Judy barely looked at the berry, and leaned against the case, hissing in pain, "Pass."

Nick eats the berry, and wrapped his handkerchief around Judy's wounded leg.

Then, Judy heard Bellwether's voice nearby, "Come on out, Judy!"

Judy quickly held the case to Nick and Aggie, and whispered, "You two, take the case. Get it to Bogo."

"We're not gonna leave you behind, that's not happening." Nick whispered back, refusing Judy's orders.

"I can't walk!" Judy whispered loudly.

"Just... We'll think of something." Nick told her as he tries to think.

When Aggie thinks of something, observing the color of the serum and the blueberries, she snapped out of it, and told her two friends, "Guys, I have an idea…"

Up ahead, Bellwether called out to Judy, "We're on the same team, Judy. Underestimated, underappreciated... Aren't you sick of it?" Then she commanded her guards to split up to find the trio, then she kept talking, "Predators - they may be strong and loud, but prey outnumber predators ten-to-one."

Then, Bellwether saw a bunny shadow. Thinking it was Judy, she snaps a finger to one of her guards and points to where she thinks Judy is, and keeps on blabbing, "Think of it - 90% of the population united against a common enemy. We'll be unstoppable."

When the guard checks behind the pillar, he only saw a rabbit statue. Then, Bellwether heard a clanging, where Aggie flies to the exit of the room, carrying Judy and Nick in her arms, while Nick carried the case. "Over there!" Bellwether pointed to her guards.

The ram guard goes after Aggie, and pushes her, Judy, and Nick into the circular pit, causing Nick to drop the case from his paw.

Bellwether took the case, and walks near the pit to see Judy, Nick, and Aggie, while the trio got up from their unhappy landing, and looked at each other to see if they're okay.

"Well, you should have just stayed on the carrot farm, huh?" Bellwether giggled evilly to Judy, "It really is too bad, I did like you."

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Judy asked angrily.

"Oh, no, of course not, he is!" Bellwether reached her hoof in the case, lets out a gun, and shoots Nick.

"No!" Judy cried, rushing over to Nick, "Oh, Nick?"

"N-fox?!" Aggie gasped in horror, shaking the fox's body.

"Yes, Police!" Bellwether sounded in panic on her phone, "There's a savage fox in the natural history museum! Officer Hopps is down! Please hurry!"

"Oh, no, Nick! Don't do this, fight it!" Judy sounded desperately as she and Aggie clutch Nick's back.

"Oh, but he can't help it, can he?" Bellwether shrugged cheerfully as she starts pacing in circles to watch the scene, "Since preds are just biologically disposed to be savages."

Nick now became a savage fox, scaring Judy and Aggie as they back away. When the fox charged at them, Aggie grabbed Judy, and flies away, throwing a stuffed deer on him.

Aggie gently put Judy down while landed besides her as the two hide in fear on a rock within the fake tall grass.

"Gosh, think of the headlines!" Bellwether laughed, imagining the headline of the newspaper, _"Hero Cop and Unique Human Visitor Killed by Savage Fox!_ "

"So that's it? Prey fears predators and you stay in power?" Aggie called up angrily to the sheep.

"Yeah, pretty much." Bellwether replied with pride.

"It won't work!" Judy remained indignant.

"Fear always works!" Bellwether declared wickedly, "And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way."

Nick growled loudly as he crept closely to Judy while Aggie dragged herself aside to avoid getting caught as she raised her hand in front of her face to covered half of it.

"Oh Nick... No..." Judy uttered, trying to back away.

"Bye bye, Bunny." Bellwether chuckled sinisterly.

Nick crept more closely to Judy, and lunged in and "bit" her neck, making her scream in pain to death.

"Bleugh, blood, blood, blood! And death." Judy gagged, revealing to be act dead as Nick pulled away, and smiled at her, while Aggie lets out her laughter after holding it in during their act.

"Alright, you know what, you're milking it. Besides, I think we got it..." Nick stood up, offering each paws to help Judy and Aggie stand up. "I think we got it! We got it up there!" He grinned, holding Judy closer to him.

"Thank you, yakety-yak! You laid it all out beautifully!" Aggie squealed politely as she sits behind Judy and Nick, places her chin gently on top of their heads, and hugged them.

Bellwether was shocked and confused, looking at the gun.

"Oh, are you looking for the serum?" Nick interrupted, then took out the serum from his pocket, "Well it's right here."

"What you've got in the weapon there? Those are blueberries." Judy explained cheerfully as Bellwether unloaded the gun, seeing blueberries are placedin the ammo tray, "From my family's farm!"

Nick makes kissy noises, and said, "They are delicious, you should try some."

"Try them to make pie." Aggie added teasingly.

Bellwether slapped the ammo tray back into the gun, and said furiously while straightened up her glasses, "I framed Lionheart, I can frame you too! It's my word against yours."

"Acually…" Nick stopped her there as he let Judy hit the button on her carrot pen to play Bellwether's words.

"… _and I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way."_ Bellwether's voice played through the carrot pen.

"It's your word against yours." Judy declared.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom." Aggie smirked at sheep, copying Judy and Nick's catchphrase.

Bellwether was so scared and tried to get away, Chief Bogo and other police officers arrived just in time to take her away.

* * *

 **Pls review :-)**


	14. Academy

At the hospital, where Judy lied down to heal her legged, while Nick and Aggie were standing beside her to watch the news about Bellwether in jail, and the Night Howler antidote.

"Now that's what I call 'Mission Accomplish' for real!" Aggie shouted cheerfully as she fired up her party cannon.

"Yeah, but we all never expect this to happened," Judy replied, feeling guilty for Aggie and her vacation, "Sorry for ruining your vacation, Agatha."

"Are you kidding me?!" Aggie gasped cheerfully, "This is the best vacation ever!" She took out her phone, and takes a selfie with Judy and Nick, "I can't wait to tell my friends about this, and I will send it to them."

Then, Judy changed the topic, "Since we did this case together, are you guys still willing to be my partners?" she asked as she took out Nick and Aggie's application letters, which she kept them the whole time since they shove them back to her.

Nick and Aggie took their application letters with their names on them, and Nick said first, "I think you need all the help you can get. You can't solve a case alone." He smiled, taking it under consideration.

"Well…, more than 16 jobs won't hurt. And I would never leave a friend behind." Aggie winked, then asked Judy "So where do we start?"

"The only logical place to start is at the beginning." Judy answered, making Nick and Aggie looked at each other confusingly.

* * *

Nick and Aggie are now in Zootopia Police Academy, where Judy used to train. Since she is reinstated to the ZPD, she watches her two friends if they're doing great in the academy.

"Listen up, cadets!" yelled the Drill instructor, "Zootopia has twelve unique ecosystems within its city limits. Tundratown, Sahara Square, Rainforest District to name a few! You have to master all of them before you hit the streets, or guess what? You'll be dead!"

"Scorching sandstorm!" The Drill instructor switched on the giant electric fans to make it a sandstorm. Nick and Aggie tried to get through the "desert", but when Aggie accidentally opened her wings, the wind blew her back. Nick tried to grab her, but he was blown away too. The two were buried in sand in an instant, "You're dead, predators!" shouted the Drill Instructor.

Next, in the training, was Rainforest District "One-thousand foot fall!" the polar bear announced. The duo held on tight to the bars as it rained down on them and the other cadets, but when Nick slipped from the bars, Aggie tried to catch him but she ended up of letting go of the bar, and the two fell straight into the mud, "You're dead, sly fox and bad girl!" the polar bear shouted again.

Next was like Tundratown, "Frigid ice-wall!" The Drill Instructor yelled. The two tried to climb the ice wall, but Nick slides down, fell in the icy cold water and shivered, "You're dead, con fox!" the polar bear yelled at Nick. Then Aggie also fell in the icy cold water, and, when she floats up to the surface, she froze and trapped in an ice cube that was her weakness as a five-hundred twelfth part vampire because her seven times great-grandparents are vampires."You're dead too, visitor!" the polar bear added.

"Enormous criminal," yelled the cadet instructor again. Nick and Aggie started to form fists together but the rhino knocked them down, "You're dead!" the instructor shouted again.

With some various obstacles and trainings, the two harmed themselves when they got into these challenges, like when Nick falling from the ice wall again, Aggie's hair got stuck when the door of the police car closed, and both of them fall from one-thousand foot fall, as the Drill Instructor kept shouting at them, "Dead, dead, dead!"

At the corridor, Judy visited the tired Nick and Aggie, and brought them towels. "You guys did fine. Really." Judy tried to cheer her two friends up.

But Nick took the towel to dry himself, and said, "Thanks for saying that, Carrots."

"No, that's okay, Nick," Aggie groaned in pain, stretching her body, "I really need some cheering up anyway." Because of her tiredness, she didn't know which one is her locker, "Where's my locker?" When she opens a locker, some few and heavy stuffs fell on her.

"Random stuffs, you're dead, human!" The Drill Instructor said through the corridors.

Although It's very hard for them to trained to become police officers, but the two never giving up on Judy. During their free time, Nick and Aggie trained so hard every day and night, and Judy talks to her two friends to make them happy while training. The first time, Nick and Aggie were succeeded of climbing up over the ice wall, getting through the "sandstorm", held tightly on bars and vines, and defeated a rhino when they work together to become Judy' future partners.


	15. Three cops, one Zootopia

Few months later.

"….But we have to try." Judy spoke in the police graduation ceremony, "So no matter what type of animal you are; from the biggest elephant, to our first fox and first human." Nick was shown in his police uniform, and shades, while Aggie, in her small size, is still in her white clothes, but only wears a police hat. "I implore you, try." Judy continued. "Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us."

Judy opened two boxes, revealed to be Nick and Aggie's badges. She puts one badge on Nick first, then puts the other one on Aggie, and the three saluted.

* * *

Few days later, at muster, "Alright, alright, enough. Shut it!" Chief Bogo yelled, then announced in a softer tone, "We have some new recruits with us this morning, including our first fox and first human." He pointed Nick and Aggie, who were standing beside Judy, and share the same chair, then he looked at his list, "Who cares?"

"Ha! You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards, sir!" Nick teased.

"Shut your mouth, Wilde!" The Chief shouted, making the other recruits and Aggie sniggered. Then he announced to some troops, "Assignments: Officers Grizzoli, Fangmire, Delgato - Tundratown SWAT. Snarlov, Higgins, Wolfard - undercover. Hopps, Wilde, Galido... Parking duty. Dismissed."

Judy, Nick, and Aggie were shocked at this, wondering why Chief Bogo gave them that assignment.

"Just kidding! " Chief Bogo chuckled, then cleared his throat, and said, "We have reports of a street racer tearing up Savannah Central. Find him. Shut him down."

* * *

At the Savannah Street, Judy drives a big-wheeled police car, while Nick is eating a pawpsicle, and Aggie is playing an Angry Birds Pop game on her phone.

"So, are all rabbits bad drivers or is it just you?" Nick asked teasingly as Judy stops the car, making Nick fell down, and Aggie leaned on the front window.

"Oops. Sorry." Judy apologized in deadpan.

"Ooh, bad bunny." Aggie teased Judy

"Sly girl!" Nick grinned at Aggie.

"Dumb fox!" Judy smiled, referring to Nick.

"You know you love me." Nick stated to Judy.

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." Judy smiled at Nick in respond.

Aggie secretly grinned and squealed quietly as she thinks that her two friends refer was romantic, but she keeps her mouth shut until she was sure if the Judy and Nick are in romantic relationship or just friends.

When the traffic light turned green, Judy proceeds driving, but a speeding car pass by the trio, which it was the suspect that Chief Bogo told them.

The trio smiled at each other as Nick puts on his sunglasses, and switch on the siren, while Aggie puts her phone down, and wears her police hat, and Judy stamps the accelerator hard to go after the speeding car.

When the speeding car stops, Judy, Nick,and Aggie got out of the car, and apprehend the driver.

"Sir, you were going 115 miles per hour, I hope you have a good explanation." Judy said as the window open, revealed to be Flash Slothmore, much the trio's shock.

* * *

At night, everyone in Zootopia attended Gazelle's concert, where she sings "Try Everything". Judy, Nick, Aggie, Clawhauser, Chief Bogo, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, and Yax, who was still naked, danced to the beat, Flash and Priscilla danced together slowly, and Bellwether, who was still angry, and her accomplices watches the concert on television in prison.

Stu and Bonnie Hopps, Judy's parents, and Mr. and Mrs. Otterton also attended the concert, while Duke Weaselton steals a wallet from an animal's pocket, and quietly danced away.

* * *

 _ **Once upon a time**_

 _ **You came into my world and made the stars align**_

 _ **Now I can see the signs**_

 _ **You pick me up when I get down so I can shine**_

 _ **Shine like rainbows**_

 _ **Shine like rainbows**_

 _ **Shine like rainbows**_

 _ **Shine like rainbows**_

 _ **Friends, you are in my life**_

 _ **And you can count on me to be there by your side**_

 _ **And when the music comes alive**_

 _ **We sing our songs to lift us up so we can shine**_

 _ **And the sound that we hear in our hearts**_

 _ **Makes a crescendo**_

 _ **And the light that ignites in the dark**_

 _ **It makes us all glow**_

 _ **And shine like rainbows**_

 _ **We shine like rainbows**_

 _ **Shine like rainbows**_

 _ **We shine like rainbows**_

 _ **Together we stand**_

 _ **As the rain begins to fall**_

 _ **And holdin' our heads up high**_

 _ **As the sun shines through it all**_

 _ **And the sound that we hear in our hearts**_

 _ **Makes a crescendo**_

 _ **And the light that ignites in the dark**_

 _ **It makes us all glow**_

 _ **And shine like rainbows**_

 _ **We shine like rainbows**_

 _ **Shine like rainbows**_

 _ **We shine like rainbows**_

 _ **We shine like rainbows**_

* * *

 **Characters:**

Judith "Judy" Laverne Hopps

Nicholas "Nick" Piberius Wilde

Agatha "Aggie" Mondejar Galido

Chief Bogo

Officer Benjamin Clawhauser

Dawn Bellwether

Mayor Leodore Lionheart

Stu Hopps

Bonnie Hopps

Finnick

Flash Slothmore

Priscilla Tripletoe

Mr. Big

Fru Fru

Renato Manchas

Yax

Dr. Madge Honey badger

Emmitt Otterton

Mrs. Otterton

Duke Weaselton

Doug

Jesse

Woolter

Drill Instructor

Stu Hopps

Bonnie Hopps

Gazelle

* * *

 **This is the last chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading and your patience**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I used the song "Shine like rainbows" from My Little Pony Equestria girls: Rainbow Rocks as a song credits because the song is really fits the story. While I'm here in California for a vacation, I continue finish this story.**

 **There will be two deleted scenes I'm making next time.**

 **If you really want to know who Aggie is, and who are her other friends from many different worlds, go to my profile.**

 **Pls review! No hurtful comments pls.**


End file.
